


Heat of the Night

by AWF



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Relationships: Drake Rockitansky/Drae Rockitansky
Kudos: 4





	Heat of the Night

**In The Heat Of The Night**

It was hot as fuck, and twice as humid. Drae Rockitansky growled in frustration at her own discomfort as she tried to get the old window unit running. Of  _ course _ it would go out right at the hottest time of the year! When else would an old piece of shit window unit decide to stop working? Fuck’s sake.

Drae slapped the metal box mounted in the window and mentioned a short string of colorful explicits, then sank back and sighed. As much as she wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of it, she knew that would only end up making her get even more hot and sweaty, and she still wouldn’t have a working air conditioner. Maybe Drake, her more mechanically inclined brother, could tinker with it tomorrow.

With a begrudging sigh, Drae resigned herself to go one night in this God awful sleep, so she broke out her old box fan and set it up beside her bed. Sure, a simple fan wouldn’t actually lower the temperature, but it was better than nothing. She stripped out of her shirt and shorts, leaving nothing on but the black string thong that covered little more than the bare minimum, then rolled over onto her bed. It was going to be a long night..

It had been one hell of a long fucking day, and Drake was glad to finally be home. He fumbled with his keys at the front door, taking a few seconds longer than usual to get the door unlocked thanks to the alcohol in his system.

Hey, he deserved a few drinks after such a shitty day at work. He'd spent nearly eight hours at the shop pulling and rebuilding an engine. Blown gaskets, bent rods.. how could someone even let a motor  _ get _ in that condition? It would have been cheaper and easier in the long run to have replaced the damn thing, but the customer didn't want to replace it because the original was a "classic". When would people learn that just because someone was  _ old _ , that didn't automatically mean it was a "classic"? Of course, after a day like that, Drake treated himself to a few drinks at the local watering hole. He had hoped to treat himself to something else, but there hasn't been anyone there that caught his eye. Drake was a horn-dog, but he wasn't desperate. Going a night without was better than settling for some washed up bar whore.

Muscle memory finally won over inebriation, and Drake got the damn door open. He tossed his backpack full of tools and trinkets on the floor as soon as he walked in and shut the door behind himself. It was good to be home, but the first thing he noticed was how  _ hot _ it was. Had his sister not thought to turn the air on before going to bed? Drake crossed the room to where the window unit was and turned the knob. It made the most god awful rumbling noise but produced no cool air. Drake quickly shut it back off and swore. Sounded like the compressor had finally gone out. Not something he couldn’t fix, but it was just one more thing he’d have to spend time and money on. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Oh well. He was already tired as fuck and there was no use wasting any time being mad about it, so he left the busted unit alone on favor of going to get a quick shower. Along the way down, he noticed a faint humming sound coming from the room to the side of the hall. His sister's room. Sounded like she'd set the fan up. He couldn't blame her, considering how stifling it was. Still, he curiously poked his head past the half closed door just to check.

"Damn, Drae. Show a little modesty!" He has expected to see his sister laying on her bed with her tits out. He turned his head and waited on her response, but, when none ever came, he cautiously looked back.

She might as well have been naked, as little as she was wearing. Other than her chest slowly rising and falling, she was completely still. Sleeping? Seemed that way. Her blanket was all bunched up on one side of the bed, as if she'd unconsciously kicked it off while she was asleep. Well, he couldn't very well leave her like that, so he entered the room and approached her bed, intending to cover her back up.

Sure, it was hot, but she couldn't just lay there like that, with perky, caramel colored tits out like that, nipples nice and hard from the breeze of the fan blowing over them, slowly rising and falling with her breath, or her firm, tone body uncovered for anyone to admire, or, most worrisome, with her legs spread open like that, with nothing but a single thin layer of black fabric covering the area between her legs. A thin layer of fabric that could easily be pulled to the side to reveal her smooth pussy.

Drake stood by the edge of his sister's bed, watching her sleep as peacefully as someone could in this infernal heat. Thinking. Considering. Deciding. Eh, she probably wouldn't mind. At least, he hoped she wouldn't. Anyways, as long as he didn't wake her, what was the harm? Drake just needed to work off some stress. He wouldn't be rough or anything. He'd just slip it in and take it nice and easy. Just enough to get off.

Sure, she wouldn't mind her brother fucking her in her sleep.

Drake stood at the edge of her bed and reached down, hooking his finger under the edge of her thong and pulling it aside. Smooth and far, just like a pussy should be. Drake was already unfastening his pants with his other hand, and it didn't take long before he had them off. His cock was already mostly erect. It had been that wav most of the evening, a frustrating situation to deal with, but relief was literally in sight. Drake took his shaft in his hand and started stroking it until it was completely hard, which didn't take long at all.

Well, this was the moment of truth. Most people might have reconsidered the situation. Drake was not most people. He was tired, a little cranky, and extremely horny. His cock was hard, and the pussy looked wet. What was to question?

Cock in hand, he leaned over and rubbed the tip against Drae's slit a few times. "Hey," he said aloud, "I'm about to fuck you. Better tell me to stop if you don't want me to. No? Alright then." And with that, he pushed his cock against her and slid the head of his cock between her folds. "Oh shit, that's the good stuff," he moaned, pushing another few inches of himself into her.

He gave her about half the dick before stopping to gauge her reaction. After showing no signs of waking, Drake decided to continue, so he pulled back to the very end of his cock, then slowly pushed back in. That  _ was _ the good stuff! Drake's cock had always been a point of bragging rights, thanks to its above average length, but his sister's pussy was pretty damn good, too. After a few slow strokes, he finally managed to bottom out and held himself there for a moment, both to check to see if she was showing any response yet, but mostly just to appreciate the way her pussy squeezed his dick.

"Kind of a shame you're asleep," Drake said quietly, "You're missing out on all the fun. Oh well." He pulled his cock out of her, then slowly pushed it all the way back in. "Maybe next time."

Now that her body was more readily accommodating his entire length, Drake decided to go just a  _ little _ faster. There was no need to hold her panties out of the way anymore, so he let them go and carefully place his hands on the curve of her waist. He didn't go  _ too _ fast, but he found a nice, steady rhythm, trying to control his own breathing as best he could while he worked his hips in nice, measured strokes.

Man, his sister's pussy was one of the best pussies he'd ever stuck his dick in, and he'd stuck it in a few. It was the perfect mix of wet and tight. Something, something, they were twins so their bodies must have been made for each other. Yeah, right. It was just a good coochie. Drake wanted to cut loose and give her a pounding  _ so _ bad, but he knew he couldn't. As it was, Drae was already starting to moan and shift a little in her sleep, but only a little. Just her unconscious body naturally reacting to what was going on. She was sleep horny!

It didn't take long for him to reach his limit. He'd been pretty pent up, and her pussy was  _ so _ fucking good, Drake knew he wouldn't have lasted long even if he tried. Drake smirked. One perk of fucking a sleeping partner was he wouldn't have to listen to her complain about finishing too quick. The only issue now was a little matter of where he was going to blow his load. She'd probably have a thing or two to say in the morning if he pulled out and blew his load all over her. Getting her to swallow it was probably out of the question, too. Well, that only left one option!

Thrusting himself in as deep as he could go, Drake grunted once, then forced himself to take a series of long, slow breaths so he made as little noise as possible as he released several blasts of semen into his sister's cunt. Drae stretched and moaned, her sleeping face looking just a tiny bit strained while her pussy pulsed and throbbed around the cock hurried in her. Had she cum in her sleep? A self satisfied grin spread across Drake's face. He wondered what, or  _ who _ , she was dreaming about when he blew his load on her.

Now that his business was done, he carefully pulled his cock out of her, admiring the sight of her freshly creamed cunt for a second before pulling her panties back over her crotch before any of his cum could leak out. "Thanks, Drae," he said, gently stroking her thigh, "You're a lifesaver." And with that, he pulled his pants back up and headed out of her room, leaving his sister completely unaware that she was sleeping with a pussy full of her brother's sperm.

Drake still needed that shower, so he crossed the hall into the bathroom. Nothing better than a cool shower on a hot evening. Nothing too serious. Just a quick rinse to wash some of the day's funk off. He washed and scrubbed until his yellow fur was relatively clean, paying special attention to the long, spiky hair on his head.

Once satisfied he was clean enough, Drake turned off the faucet, letting the water drop off his body for a few seconds before pulling the curtain back and reaching for a towel. He dried his head off first, then rubbed down his body and legs, then finished up by wrapping the towel around his waist. All that was left now was to head to bed and hope the damn heat didn't keep him up all night.

On his way back across the hall, he heard the sound of the old fan steadily humming in Drae's room and happened to think to himself that maybe he should confiscate it for his own use, so he turned and slowly pushed her door open, intending to liberate the fan from her room without her noticing. He was pretty sure he could get away with that, after what he'd already gotten away with.

Drake noticed she'd rolled over since he'd left her, now laying flat on her stomach. No longer were her perky breasts free for all to see. Now, instead, it was her ass in full view. And boy, what an ass it was. Round and firm, with a heart shaped pattern of chocolate brown fur that trailed down to her upper thighs. The string piece of her thong disappeared between her round cheeks, reappearing again at the small of her back, just below her fluffy yellow tail.

She had a nice pair of tits, kind of small, bit shaped nice, but that ass. God damn, that ass. It was just so  _ there _ . Drake bit his lower lip. She was practically  _ begging _ to be fucked again. Dare he push his luck? The twinge in his dick said yes.

"God damn, Drae," he said to himself, feeling his bulge instinctively riding again.

He slowly stepped over to the side of her bed again and tentatively reached down, pulling one side off her ass to the side. The thin strand of material did nothing to cover her tight little butthole, or the bottom half of her cunt. Under different circumstances, Drake love nothing better that a chance to tongue fuck an ass like that, but subtly was the name of the game tonight.

His fingers crept down and caressed the mound between her legs. She was still slick with the previous load of cum he'd deposited into her. Her flesh offered no resistance to the pair of fingers he slid into her. The feel of her hot, wet walls around his fingers was all his dick needed to get the rest of the way up.

"Sorry," he whispered as her slowly eased his way onto her bed, "But I can't help myself. You understand, right?"

The towel dropped to the floor as Drake positioned himself over his sister. She wouldn't be as easy to get to as before, but Drake was no stranger to fucking prone. It was a position both sexes could enjoy! Once over her, with each of his legs spread over the sides of hers, he lowered himself down and guided his cock towards her crotch.

It took some effort because he had to use one arm to keep himself propped up so he wasn't lying directly on top of her, but after a few blinds pokes, he finally hit the mark. Her body invited him right back in, taking his whole length in one slow push.

"Oh, jeez, fuck." Drake's dick still had that lingering post-sex sensitivity going on, so sinking back to her felt even better than the first time. "God damn.  _ God damn _ ." Definitely better than any random hookup he could've found at the bar.

The pussy was so good, he had to remind himself to slow down. Drake got lost in the moment and didn't realize how enthusiastically he was moving until he heard his sister start to moan. Slow and steady wins the race. He slowed down and caught his breath, pausing got a moment to make sure she was still slumbering before starting up again.

"Y'know," he said quietly once he'd started moving again, "This is actually kinda hot. We'll have to do this again sometime, If you don't mind." Drae just let out another soft moan in her sleep. "I'm sure you won't."

Even in her sleep, Drae's body reacted to what was happening. She shifted around a little, subconsciously moving her own hips up and back to receive more of him, causing her brother to grunt as his penis reached new depths.

"You like that, don't you?" He smirked proudly as he dipped his hips, pushing his cock in as far as it would go. "You like having a pussy full of dick, even when you're asleep. Well, you can have all you want!"

Drake rocked back and forth, trying not to be too loud, but the way Drae has positioned herself made it feel too good to keep holding back. He used both hands to support his body, grabbing handfuls of her sheets in his fists. Even as slow as he was going, his cock was twitching and throbbing with excitement.

Before long, Drae was starting to move around and make a little more than she had been. Drake was too into what he was doing to notice, so he kept right on pumping his cock into her, completely oblivious to her response. He should have been paying more attention, because Drae's eyes slowly opened as she was finally stirred from her slumber. "Mm.. wha? W-what the hell?"

"Oh, shit." Drake froze mid stroke when he heard his sister's voice. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"The hell?" Drae was still far too groggy to process what was going on. Why was her brother in her room? Why did she feel so flustered? "What the-" She tried to move, only to find herself pinned down under Drake. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You." Drake emphasized his answer with a thrust that caused his sister to gasp and lurch her back.

"Ooh shi~it.." The feeling of her pussy being stretched to accommodate his length shocked her awake. She was suddenly very aware of what was happening, and very pissed. "What the actual fuck," she snapped.

"Sorry, Drae," Drake replied nonchalantly, "I couldn't help myself."

Fuming, Drae whipped her head around as best she could. "You couldn't What? What the fuck, dude? Seriously, get off!"

"I will." Drake leaned down and whispered, "As soon as I'm done."

"How long have you been sneaking into my room to fuck me in my sleep," she growled.

"Believe it or not, today's the first day." Drake had started moving again by now, nice and slow like before. "I saw you laying here, practically naked, and I figured, hey, I like fucking, she likes fucking, why not?"

Drae made a muffled noise when her started moving again, but then angrily said, "Because I was fucking asleep, you creep!"

"Yes, you were." Drake smiled at his own humor.

"Not funny," Drae fussed back. "Seriously, it's too hot for this shit."

"It was too hot  _ not _ to," he replied. "Besides, you didn't say no. I even asked!"

"I was asleep!"

"You're not saying no  _ now _ ."

Drae gave her brother a scowl. He had a point, though. "Fine! Just.. just make it quick. And I'm going to kick your ass when you're done! Fucking waking me up in the middle of the damn night for this, I fucking swear.."

"See?" Drake pushed himself back up and slammed his hips against her a little harder now that he didn't need to hold back, causing her to gasp again. "I knew you'd be fine with it."

"I swear to god, Drake, I'm going to.. to~oo.." Drae pressed her face into her pillow to stifle the moan that slipped out of her throat. She hated that it felt as good as it did. She wanted to be mad about it, not enjoy it! But damn if it didn't feel good.

"You're going to what," Drake asked, "You're going to cum all over my dick?"

"Just shut up," she fussed, her words still muffled by the mattress. She  _ was _ mad, furiously, really, but there was no point not letting herself enjoy it, so she reluctantly curved her back, lifting her back end up into a better position. Oh yeah,  _ that _ was it! It felt so good, Drae had to bite her pillow to keep from moaning like a whore.

Now that Drae was awake and he longer needed to restrain himself, Drake sat back on his knees, grabbed his sister's hips, and proceeded to kick it into high gear. She whimpered under his redoubled effort which only served to make Drake even more aroused.

He grabbed her tail and pulled it to the side, giving himself a much better view of all the action, watching his own cock pumping in and out of her. "If your pussy wasn't so damn good, I'd fuck that tight little ass," he said. Just because his dick was busy with one hole didn't mean he couldn't stick  _ something _ in the other! He let go of her tail and cupped his hand over her ass, then pressed his thumb against her anus.

Drae inhaled sharply when she felt his thumb pushing its way into her ass. Feeling him invading her last bit of privacy was exhilarating. She bucked her hips against her brother in a furious attempt to satisfy her own carnal desires. She had no idea how long he'd been in her before she woke up, but she was already so close to cumming that she didn't want to waste any time dragging things out. "Fuck me," she moaned. "Fuck me harder, Drake! Make me cum!"

"That's right," he said back between breaths. "That's right. I knew you wanted it. You  _ love _ getting fucked!"

"Yes! Yes!" She was so close she could  _ taste _ it.

"Oh god, hnn.." Drake strained under the pressure building in his cock. "I'm about to blow."

Drae whined. She was so close. She didn't want to stop now! But there was a lingering red flag in the back of her mind warning her of how dangerous their situation was. "Pull out, Drake," she moaned reluctantly. She didn't  _ want _ him to, but she knew he  _ needed _ to. "You can't.. you can't cum in me."

"It's too late for that," he replied, not even bothering to slow down.

"What?" Drae whipped her head back again. "What do you,  _ ahh _ .. w-what the hell are you talking a- _ ahh _ -about?"

Drake put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her head down. "I already came in you once, and I'm going to do it again."

"Y-you what?" Her mind was a storm of emotions. She was on the precipice of an orgasm, but this revelation filled her with a sudden sense of fear and anger. "You did not! When?!"

"Earlier," he said, struggling to contain himself. "You didn't even wake up last time!"

"Last time?!" The anger was almost overpowering the arousal. Almost, but not quite. "You.. you already fucked me once? And you didn't pull out? You came in my pussy while I was asleep?!"

"Every last drop," Drake grunted. "And in gonna.. do it.. again!" True to his word, Drake grabbed her hips, pulled her against his own waist, drove himself in as deeply as it could, and released the tension that had been welling up in his loins.

Drae wanted to swear and yell at her brother, but all she could do was shudder and moan as the intoxicating feeling or sexual attainment hit her as her pussy greedily milked the semen out of her brother's cock. "O~oh my g~od," she moaned, squirming, writhing, grinding herself against his body to get every ounce of satisfaction out of her orgasm that she could.

After a moment of recovery, Drake removed himself from her, then hooked a finger under the string of her thong and moved it back into place. "Damn, Drae," he said after catching his breath, "That was something else."

Drae lay silent for a moment before lifting her head and looking back with a look that was much less happy than the one on her brother's face. "Did you  _ really _ fuck me earlier, or were you just saying that?"

"Oh, no, I  _ totally _ did," he answered smugly. "When I got home, you were all splayed out on your bed. What was I supposed to do?"

Drae scowled at her brother's jovial attitude. "I dunno, maybe  _ not _ fuck me?!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, I did. Blew a nice load in ya, too. You might not want to admit it, but you've got the hungriest pussy I've ever fucked. Man, I just love the way you-" Drake was cut off when his sister sat up and buried her fist into his abdomen. "W-what the f-fuck," he said through a few coughs.

"I  _ told _ you I was going to kick your ass when you were done, you fucking perv!" She held her fist up again but then decided she'd already inflicted enough pain to make up for what he'd done. Her mind was still an overwhelming mix of emotions that she really didn't feel like processing at the moment.

With a huff, she turned away and crossed her arms over her still very bare chest. This was a whole new level of low for Drake, to come in and take advantage of her like that under the assumption that she would be ok with it? Then again, she kind of had been, so didn't that mean he was right all along? Him being right didn't make her any less mad about it. Was this something she was going to have to worry about happening again from now on? Would she have to start keeping her door locked just to make sure her own brother didn't sneak in and cream her in the middle of the night?

Luckily, she was "safe" today, but she knew Drake wasn't smart enough to consider her ovulation cycle when he was horny. They were playing russian roulette with her eggs, and now he wasn't even bothering to wake her up for it! So, why did it seem so hot? Why did the idea of her brother being so assertive that he could come in and take her whenever he wanted to make her stomach feel so light? Because she was one wick puppy, that's why.

Drae  _ knew _ that he wouldn't actually do anything to hurt her. He was right about one thing, though. He liked to fuck. She liked to be fucked. What was the harm? With a sigh, Drae spun around and said, "Look, Drake-"

Drake did not look. He was sprawled out across her bed, breathing slowly, with his eyes closed. Asleep? What the hell? Drae frowned at first and considered waking him up with another gut full of fist, but then thought about how late it was. He'd had a long day, and he must be tired after fucking her. Twice, not that she even remembered the first time.

The dumbass looked too peaceful to wake, other than still being completely naked. She grabbed the corner of her waffed up blanket and pulled it over his lap to cover the spent dick flopped over his thigh. With a heavy sigh, she laid back down as well and stared at her ceiling. It was entirely too hot for this shit. She was going to make sure he fixed the ac first thing in the fucking morning.


End file.
